1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device managing system having a device which prints based on jobs, an issuing server which issues information for limiting access to the device, a client which issues the jobs including the information received from the server and a counting server which counts process amounts of the device for each user. The present invention also relates to an information process apparatus, a managing apparatus and a method of controlling the managing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, copying machines have not only a function of copying documents, but also a plurality of different functions such as a function of printing print jobs from external clients, a function of digitally sending scanned documents using an e-mail or file transfer function, and the like. Such a copying machine is called an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral).
The MFP has gained more functions, while a problem in terms of information management such as a high risk for information leakage due to capability of sending of scanned information or the like is posed. Although this is an old problem, since the cost of paper sheets and toners increases with increasing printed page count, a demand has arisen for limiting a printable page count for each user.
Solving these problems is an important issue in terms of a TCO (Total Cost of Ownership) reduction. When this issue is viewed from the viewpoint of the administrators of a system and device, it is required to integrally set functions and the upper limit page count which are available for each user and to appropriately manage the quantities of resources (e.g., the number of paper sheets and the like) used by each user.
To solve this problem, some solutions have already been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-134136 proposes a method of managing users using IDs, and limiting functions, resources, and times that can be used for respective IDs.
As another technique, as a method of limiting functions, a method in which a management server generates a “print token” serving as print function limiting information and distributes it in advance to respective printers to limit functions is described.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-185629 discloses a technique for sending a job appended with an access limitation ticket issued by the server to an MFP, and limiting printing of the MFP. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-297327 discloses a technique in which a server collects job logs from printing devices and clients, tabularizes them, and limits use of printing devices based on the job logs.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-134136 describes function limitations upon directly manipulating devices such as copying machines and the like. However, parent reference 1 does not describe any arrangement for appropriately limiting the upper limit page count in the whole system even when a device operates in response to a request from another node.
In another technique, the upper limit page count can be strictly controlled for each print device, but the upper limit available page count must be determined for each device, resulting in a low degree of freedom in settings. Originally, it is desirable to set the upper limit of the available page count in the whole system for each user in place of each print device.
In the prior art, when a new job is issued before completion of the process of a job, a problem that the user is consequently allowed to output more than what is necessary is posed. For example, the user prints jobs in large quantities, and also wants to issue a print instruction of another job. In this case, before completion of counting of print process amounts by a counting device, a management apparatus determines based on previous process amounts whether or not to issue an access limitation ticket. Hence, access limitation information may be undesirably issued in some cases.